


Cursed

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: When confusing dreams begin to disturb Viren's sleep he turns to the only source of comfort that is left.





	Cursed

The room was cold as Viren stepped inside and sealed the entryway behind himself, darkness falling over him. He did not bother with the small oil lamp on the table and instead turned to where he knew the mirror was, lifting the thin blanket he used to keep it covered whenever he was not with it.

The place on the other side of the glass lay there in utter stillness, the sky behind the massive windows a deep blue with unknown constellations twinkling across the vast expanse. Wherever the elf was being held, it was night there as well. Maybe he was asleep? Viren could not make him out among the shelves of the room.

Still he reached for the small glass container he used to store the caterpillar and took off the lid, noticing his fingers were still shaking slightly. Balling his free hand into a fist a few times he tried to steady himself before reaching inside and plucking the caterpillar from one of the twigs he had provided for it, lifting it to gingerly place it on the shell of his ear.

Even his breath was shaking as he sucked air into his lungs.

“Aaravos?”, he called out, satisfied that at least his voice was steady.

Though for the longest time there was no answer, the room behind the mirror lying in complete silence, casting its blue glow over Viren’s still frame.

“Aaravos”, he repeated after a long time, hoping he would be heard sooner or later. “Show yourself. I need to speak to you.”

Another eternity of stillness he spent waiting until, finally, that smooth, deep voice was breathed right into his ear, reverberating through his skull and making the hairs along his arms rise up with a warm prickling sensation.

“Your sleep has been disturbed”, it murmured, low and almost sensual as something in the mirror moved and the elf stepped into the frame. Though he was not wearing the garments Viren had gotten used to. Tonight his chest was bare, the enticing twinkle of stars speckled across his skin way too distracting, especially considering what Viren had come here for this late.

“Tell me what caused this...”

Viren swallowed at the low words, the subtle order that made something in his abdomen pull tight in a way that had grown entirely unfamiliar to him these days.

Maybe coming here had not been a good idea. Maybe he should have just waited it out in his bed and stayed far away from the mirror. Maybe it would have been better to never return. And yet … he had to know.

“You...”, he began, trying to find a way to not make this sound utterly pathetic. “Have you done anything to me? Some kind of spell? A curse? It must have been you...”

A long stretch of silence as clever eyes regarded him, making a warmth creep over his skin that he just could not keep at bay. Especially not when in the end a smirk began to creep across dark lips and the elf tilted his head to the side with a curiously fascinated expression.

“No...”, he breathed right into Viren’s ear. “I have done no such thing. Your desires are entirely your own.”

“You’re lying!”

He had to be. It was simply not possible that these strange, overpowering feelings had any natural source, that these dreams were coming to him by themselves and not because an unfamiliar, dark magic sent them to him.

Viren would not be waking from confusing pictures and sensations of the elf hovering above him without any kind of magical intervention.

“You are scared of it”, Aaravos smiled in lieu of answering the question, the quirk to his lips almost fond. “Of your own needs.”

“I am not scared! I simply cannot imagine...”

“Wanting me?”, the elf interrupted, voice velveteen. “Is it so unlikely you would feel drawn to someone … powerful? Someone who can teach you … so many things?”

Unbidden memories of Harrow flashed through his mind at the elf’s words, each one still sending a hot stab of grief and guilt and betrayal through him and then … then there were Aaravos’ eyes, so dark and expressive, the only thing he could still manage to hold on to in the blueish glow around him.

A deep breath as that smirk grew wider, grew into a lingering smile that made Viren feel as warm and desired as he had not felt in … years. Had it truly been years?

“Disrobe”, echoed that deep voice in his head and Viren … Viren found no reason to disobey. Spell or curse or nothing at all. Maybe it was this single indulgence he needed to break out of it. Or maybe that was just the way he justified his own actions to himself as his hands wandered to the hidden buttons of his robes.

The silence between them was thick but not uncomfortable as Viren slowly worked his robes open. The fabric was heavy as he pushed it aside, revealing his lighter, finer night garments he had not bothered slipping out of after he had awoken from his dream.

Simply thinking back to it made heat shoot into his cheeks and a sweet pulling sensation flare up low in his abdomen. He remembered the phantom touch of warm, clever hands, strong fingers digging into his skin as if they were trying to mark him for centuries to come.

"Good", Aaravos breathed, the motion of his lips slow and sensual as his eyes trailed up and down, watching the heavy fabric of the outer robes glide to the floor as Viren pushed them from his shoulders. "Continue."

Viren doubted he could have stopped, even without the low command hummed into his ear, fingers trembling once more as he worked the buttons of his night shirt open.

Exposing himself like this felt dangerous, wrong in a way that made his carefully honed instincts howl and yet ... yet it was too tempting to give in, his usual paranoia drowned in the demands of his flickering need, the insistent throb of his manhood that started tenting the thin undergarments.

Judging by the way the elf's gaze flicked down to take in the slowly revealed shapes of his body he did not miss that crucial detail, the corner of his lips twitching up into a cruel yet attractive smirk.

The first instinct that bubbled up when the shirt fell away from him as well was to cover himself, maybe fold his arms or take any kind of position that obscured the view.

It had been years since he last paid any real mind about how his body presented. The older he got, the higher positions he took, the more pressing matters he had to attend to, leaving little time to keep to the tight regime that had been so important to him as a young man.

But quick, magical fixes to his appearance were no permanent solution and so he had grown soft around the middle, lost the wiry strength he had once possessed.

And yet ... the elf on the other side of the magical glass, the one with the physique of a young god, with stars scattered along his skin and an inherent power brimming in every graceful movement of his body ... he did not seem deterred in the slightest by what Viren revealed.

A slow nod of appreciation, dark eyes sparking with unknown emotion, both of it making Viren's skin prickle and burn in the most delicious ways.

"All of it", came the next command and even though this time his hands were hesitating, in the end Viren opened the cord keeping his under garments up and untied it with trembling fingers.

The soft, fine fabric slipped down, pooled around his bare feet as he came to stand there. Exposed. Vulnerable.

A dark tongue peeked out as Aaravos wet his lips at the sight, his expression shifting into something that seemed satisfied yet hungry for more. His eyes roamed along the lines of Viren's body, utterly defenceless for him. Because of him, because of his low commands that still vibrated in the back of Viren's mind.

"Perfect", came the soft hum and Viren felt himself shiver at the noise alone, barely aware of the cold air caressing his heated skin. Aaravos leaned forward, raising both arms to rest them against the frame of the magical mirror. The muscles shifting under his dark skin, the way hundreds of stars twinkled at the movement, all of it was very distracting and left Viren's mouth dry.

"Now..." This time the purr was even more sensual, lower and more intimate, enough to send goosebumps along Viren's neck and down his arms. "Touch yourself."

The loving way plump lips wrapped around the words made it seem less like a command and yet it felt more binding and demanding than everything else the elf had told him to do tonight.

Viren swallowed, felt his cock pulse with excitement. It had truly been too long since he had last felt the touch of another person. He would not get to experience that tonight either, not with the restrictions placed on the elf by a higher power that Viren was not sure he would undo even if he knew how.

And yet ... feeling those eyes on his body, listening to the sensual purr in his ear ... it got him harder than anything he had done for himself these last few, lonely years. The knowledge alone that somebody, let alone this gorgeous, mighty creature was watching him, was deriving pleasure from the things he did, the way he showed himself...

His hands were already moving without as much as a conscious command, following Aaravos' words like they were some kind of divine law.

A low groan escaped him as his fingers found his own hot flesh, wrapping around himself with purpose. The other hand came to rest low on his abdomen, right above where he could feel the burning fire of arousal grow hotter with each passing moment those eyes were on him.

There was a quiet, pleased hum right into his ear but no words followed it. So Viren did what came naturally to him, what felt right at this insane moment of burning alive.

He moved his hand, flicked his wrist and starting stroking up and down his pulsing length. The first upward stroke surprised him as he felt a slickness coating his fingers that he had not expected. He could not even remember the last time he had been this excited, his erection oozing and dripping. The downward stroke made a distinct, wet noise that had him throb and twitch even harder between his own fingers.

All the while the elf's eyes were trained on where his hand was moving between his legs, greed and satisfaction and pride shimmering across his expression like the endlessly twinkling stars on his cheeks. Then that intense gaze trailed up his body, so hot Viren swore he could feel their caress like a physical touch, demanding fingertips trailing across his skin until those eyes caught his, made looking away an impossibility.

"Tell me how it feels." The whisper was low, intimate, sent a hot prickle down his neck and spine, but Viren kept up the slow movements of his fingers, the steady up and down that made his knees weak and his breath hitch and his mind swim.

It still felt like he was caught up in some kind of spell when his lips parted and his tongue flicked out to wet them, when his lungs sucked in a breath so he could answer without ever having planned to.

"I feel...", he tried to answer and it was only when his breath fogged up the cool surface of the mirror that he noticed how close he had drifted and quickly raised a hand to wipe away the moisture as to not lose sight of the only thing tethering him to reality at this delicate moment. Then he dragged the hand to the side, resting it against the cool glass where it would not obscure his view of the elf.

"I feel ... a lack of control."

A low hum as the movement of his fingers sped up minutely, squeezing himself just a little more tightly at the twinkle he could see in dark eyes.

"Does it scare you?"

"No."

The reply had left him before he could even truly think about the answer. But maybe that was a sign that it was true. He would not have been this quick had he any doubts or reservations. Maybe that was foolish, maybe it should scare him, make him all the more suspicious and yet...

"It feels ... good. Freeing."

"Yes", Aaravos nodded, an endlessly graceful incline of his head, his eyes burning even brighter. "Yes, it does. Surrender to the sensations. Give yourself to me."

Something about those words made Viren's cock throb and his knees buckle, fingers skidding across the smooth surface of the mirror. Could it truly be wrong and dangerous and risky if it felt so good to expose himself and his needs to the elf and be praised for it?

The quick motion of his hand was making audible noises now, slick squelching sounds that seemed way too loud in the stillness of the room. Yet they only made Viren's predicament worse, only made the throbbing more intense, his breathing more laboured. It was mindless and primal, a yearning he could not rationalize like everything else but...

"Tell me more." The intense, low order had the same effect on him as before and he licked his lips, took a breath, and set out to answer without thinking about it yet again.

"It feels like my blood is boiling", he admitted, voice barely loud enough to be heard over the filthy sounds of fingers sliding across needy flesh. "It has been so long since I felt like this. Raw and helpless and ... desired. Desiring."

His gaze was still locked with Aaravos even though admitting these truths made his skin burn even hotter in embarrassment. The elf only smiled though, not unkindly acknowledging his words.

"I want..." The low mumble escaped Viren without him knowing how to end the sentence, letting it trail off into a desperate, choked off silence he did not know how to break.

"What do you want?"

There was a smile to the words, something almost victorious that made Viren tremble and yearn to surrender, fingers clawing against the glass.

"I want it to be you. Touching me. I wish ... I wish it could be..."

His tongue became clumsy when his mind slowed down with the pleasure rising, the slick movement of his hand echoing in his ears. And then there was that purr, sweet and sensual enough to make goosebumps prickle across his skin and Viren surrendered to it, head falling forward until he could lean it against the cool glass of the mirror.

"I could show you so much", the elf promised, drawing out the syllables in a low, sweet drawl. "How to wield immense powers and feel ecstatic pleasure. Your own touch would pale against mine..."

Viren gasped, could feel it, his eyes closed in concentration. Wide strong hands sliding across his skin, grabbing him just like they had in his dream. Easing him down to explore his body with the utmost patience, slowly elevating his entire being and gifting him pleasures unknown. Maybe he would be too overwhelmed to speak. Maybe he would beg.

In his frayed mind both options seemed equally tempting and he let out a shuddering whine as his pleasure and need spiked, the shuddering crescendo of his orgasm fast approaching.

"Surrender."

It was the softly breathed command that finally pushed him over that edge, his muscles contracting as he let himself fall into the sensation with a shuddering groan.

Keeping up the motion of his hand he stroked himself through it, squeezing wave after wave out of his twitching length and hearing the soft splatter as it hit the mirror.

Throughout it all he could feel Aaravos' gaze on himself, hear the tiny hums of approval and noises of delight as he milked himself of everything he had to give.

By the end of it Viren was trembling, eyes still closed where his forehead was pressed against the mirror. He stayed there until the flow of time felt real again and he had regained most of his higher cognitive functions.

As soon as they returned though he turned around to rifle through the clothes he had dropped earlier, picking up his sleep shirt and using it to wipe away the filth from his hands and his groin before turning around and kneeling to wipe the proof of his pleasure away from the mirror.

The movements were stiff and mechanical as he tried to ignore the elf's burning gaze following each and every one of his motions. He should not have come here, should not have risked it just for a speckle of pleasure among everything that had happened.

"This is just the beginning", Aaravos purred, the low timbre of his voice immensely distracting. "Together we can make your wish come true. I could give you everything you ever dreamed of."

The quiet promise made something in Viren's abdomen pull tight and he had to turn away, not willing to expose his telling expression to the elf.

With hands that were still trembling minutely he picked up his robes and slipped back into them, closing the buttons with some fumbling and turning around.

"When you are ready I have instructions to..."

Without waiting for Aaravos to finish Viren plucked the caterpillar from his ear and dropped it back into the glass container, expression carefully neutral as he closed it and then grabbed the cloth to throw it over the mirror. The last thing he saw was Aaravos' puzzled expression before it was covered and the room was plunged into darkness.

Viren stayed there for a moment, in perfect stillness and silence, trying to compose himself. He did lose control there for a long moment, allowing himself this primal indulgence. But not all was lost and this moment of weakness did not have to mean anything, did not have to ruin any of his plans or impact the grander picture.

It was simply a minor mistake made in the quiet solitude of the night. Nobody ever had to know about this, about his weakness for the shimmering elf trapped inside a mirror. He would keep his little secret locked away in the dark and concentrate on what was most important right now. Securing the throne and the future of Katolis, for example. There were a million more pressing matters he had to attend to, hundreds of important decisions to make and responsibilities to shoulder.

And if maybe, sometimes, in the dead of night he returned to his captured elf ... well, that was to remain his secret alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre)


End file.
